


Nothing Better

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Hair, M/M, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sick; Dean washes his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Better

Sam has always been a terrible patient, cranky and demanding. _Fetch me this, Dean,_ and _bring me that, Dean_. 

Right now he's pretty out of it, doped up on cold medicine, sprawled out all over the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He's been sick for a while, hardly getting out of bed. 

"Been a while since you've had a shower, Sammy," Dean tells him from the other bed.

It really has. It's been about four days, and Sam...well, to say he doesn't smell good would be an understatement. Not to mention the state of his hair. It's greasy and lank after going so long without being washed.

Dean is about to do something about that. "C'mon, Sam," he gets ahold of Sam's shoulders, pulling him into a sitting position.

"What?" Sam squints at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm getting you into the shower," he informs Sam, tugging on his arm until he gets a clue and swings his legs off of the bed.

Sam staggers a bit as he stands, nearly falling over. Dean rights him and guides him into the bathroom, rolling his eyes and smiling. Looks like Sam's balance is rather impaired. Probably a combination of being sick and that medicine.

When they get to the bathroom, Sam just stands there, swaying, in the center of the room. Dean huffs and strips him, getting him into the bathtub (when was the last time they stayed in a motel with a shower stall? He doesn't remember.)

"Do you think you can wash yourself?" Even as he says it he's taking off his shirt. He doubts Sam will be able to stay upright _and_ shower at the same time by himself. He doesn't mind getting in with his brother. It's nothing they haven't done before, and any occasion with wet, naked Sam is a good one.

He gets Sam's body clean pretty quickly (Sam just leaning back against him and letting him), but when it comes to Sam's hair, he takes his time.

Dean would never admit it out loud, but he sort of kind of loves Sam's hair. It's so long and soft. He tries not to be a total girl about it, but he likes the mop Sammy's got, and he'll take any opportunity to get his hands on it that he can.

So this, this is just perfect. Squeezing the shampoo out, slathering it onto Sam's head, getting it all worked into a lather. He scrubs Sam's hair really well, but not roughly. Gently, really getting the shampoo worked in deep. 

Sam's practically purring, leaning most of his weight on Dean, head dropped back into Dean's hands. He likes having his hair washed as much as Dean likes washing it. It's just awesome.

He's scrubbed Sam's hair enough, by this point he's mostly just enjoying the feeling of his hands buried in all that hair. "Close your eyes," he tells Sam, dropping a kiss on his shoulder and pushing his head forward under the spray of water, getting all the soap out. 

"Your hair smells awesome." Dean towels Sam's hair dry, getting a good whiff, suddenly glad that Sam insists on buying his own shampoo and not using the crap the motels provide. "It's clean again."

"Thanks for helping me, Dean," Sam sighs as Dean gets him tucked back into bed. "I like it when you wash my hair. In fact, I don't ever want to wash it myself again. You can do it for the rest of our lives."

He snorts. "That's a lot to ask." Not like he would say no, on the slim chance Sam is serious. "Go to sleep."

"With me?" Sam catches his hand as he tries to go to the other bed."

He climbs into the bed with Sam, muttering, "Demanding little bitch," under his breath. It isn't the best idea, being all pressed up so close to Sam when he's sick, he'll probably catch it too, but he can't resist. Being pressed against Sam's back, nose in all that now delicious smelling hair... Is there any better way to drift off?


End file.
